


Lipstick

by Aspirety



Category: Good Mythical Morning, Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspirety/pseuds/Aspirety
Summary: Link looks great in lipstick.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> Little ficlet loosely-based on GMM #1065’s lipstick episode and #1235.1 What’s my Face challenge.

_This lipstick is starting to feel real crusty_ , Link thought with pursed lips, the tacky gloss staining his mouth bright red. While pouting and puckering his lips towards the camera, he turned to Rhett, only to find him with a strange expression on his face.

"What'cha lookin at?" Link asked as he nudged up his glasses, squinting to his right. 

"Nothing, nothin' at all..." Rhett replied while peering at Link, eyes heavy-lidded with a smirk. 

"I mean, come on, man! Is there something on my face?" he wildly motioned towards his head, "Besides the superior lipstick that is clearly blowing yours out of the water, baby!" Link continued teasing, comically screwing up his lips for the video, and, admittedly, to preen a little himself. As Rhett's eyes continued tracking the movement, distracted and fully unaware of himself, he opened his mouth to speak.

"You just look so sexy," he whispered. Right when the words left, he quickly shut his mouth. Link's exaggerative kissing noises halted and silence quickly fell on the studio. 

Thankfully, the following moment of deafening silence was cut short by a few of the crew's reactions. A mixture of stifled laughs, awkward coughing, and a, "Did he really just say that?" brought sound back to the room. 

Unclenching his jaw, Rhett continued on shakily. "I-I mean... you're such a beautiful woman... That's right!" he exclaimed, attempting to defuse the tension and continue with the filming. "You're _so_ gorgeous you're makin' me nervous. And I could _kiss_ you right now!" he continued on, waggling his finger for emphasis and looking to the camera with a crooked smirk. 

Fortunately, his act pulled a cackle from someone behind the camera, evolving into a large jumble of laughter among the crew. When the laughter died down, the atmosphere was returned to normalcy. Almost. 

"You think I'm pretty?" The sudden question asked in Link's sultry, higher-pitched, feminine voice. Narrowing his eyes, Link faintly saw Rhett's Adam's apple bob. Nearly imperceptible, but not to Link's scrutinizing gaze. "I asked, _Rhett_ , do you think I'm pretty?" He continued in the honeyed voice, slightly leaning towards Rhett.

That question. That was it. It wasn't some superficial probe or light joke about Rhett's slip up. Although disguised as a simple tease, it was a heavy query about the foundational structure of their relationship. One of the very rare moments of raw vulnerability between the two, asking the other to bare open their heart knowing full well that it's teetering on the edge of a line. This was one of them not only acknowledging what has been going on between them, but questioning it, questioning their fundamental connection, and they both knew that. 

But how could Rhett respond? _Did he think Link was pretty?_ Growing up alongside him, Rhett knew that objectively, of course Link was handsome, but did that translate to other feelings? Could that explain the inexplicable joy he experiences whenever they're together? Or the powerful urge to decrease the distance between them, the constant need to touch and comfort him whenever he was upset? To make his eyes crinkle with laughter and be the reason he smiles? Would Rhett always return to a man he's known for more than three decades, time and time again? Would he want to for many more years to come?

"Yes, Link," Rhett began, staring into his eyes. "I think you're beautiful."


End file.
